Life Ain't Always Beautiful
by maggdmns
Summary: AU. When he hears about Ennis’s divorce from Alma, Jack also divorces from Lureen. So when Jack goes to see Ennis, he has nowhere else to go. Ok, so yeah, its my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Brokeback Mountain_, not mine, Jack and Ennis, not mine either, only thing that is mine is this story and the characters I make up later.

**Summary:** A/U. When he hears about Ennis's divorce from Alma, Jack also divorces from Lureen. So when Jack goes to see Ennis, he has nowhere else to go. Jack deals with a brokenhearted son and Ennis's family as he becomes a part of Ennis's life in Wyoming.

**Life Ain't Always Beautiful**

Chapter 1

Jack walked down the hall of Newsome Farm Equipment until he got to Lureen's office. He leaned against the door frame and watched her work. Might as well wait till she was done with what she was doing before he sprung personal stuff on her he thought to himself. God forbid personal stuff ever got in the way of business when it came to her. Not that there would be much surprise in what he wanted to talk to her about. Or much emotion at all for that matter. When had Lureen become so cold he wondered. The thoughts of divorce had been there for a long time, ever since he had driven up to see Ennis four years after their time together on Brokeback. He had meant what he said when he had told Ennis that Lureen's father would probably offer him money to get lost. What he had left out was that his father-in-law already had, multiple times, the price rising each time he offered. Jack had pondered it and made plans around it over and over through out the years. But like most of his plans, it was most likely never going to happen. At least that's what he had figured until the day he got Ennis's postcard in the mail about his own divorce. So here he was leaning against the door frame of Lureen's office waiting for her to finish the paperwork that was sitting in front of her. He came back to the present when he heard Lureen clear her throat.

"Was there something you needed?"

"Um… Yeah," Jack responded straightening up and taking a step into the room. "When ya get home tonight can we have a private talk? It's kinda important."

"I'm not goin' to be home till late. Anythin' you need to tell me go ahead." Jack let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's somethin' we should really talk about at home. Can't you at least try to get out of here early tonight?"

"Daddy left me a ton of paperwork and we have an order coming in today. This company won't run itself you know, so just tell me what you want to talk about."

"I want a divorce," Jack said knowing there was no point in fighting her when she got like this. A look of shock came over Lureen's face for a second which she covered up quickly.

"You couldn't have waited till we got home to bring that up?" Jack groaned. He should have known she was going to do that. She was so infuriating sometimes. He walked over to the desk and laid the papers on top of what she had been working on. Lureen looked down at them and that back up at Jack with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips. "Oh," she said tersely. "So… this is a long time coming and you never thought to tell me." It was a statement not a question.

"I'm tellin' ya about it now." Jack sighed. "All you need to do is sign next to the x."

"Don't treat me like a child. I know how to fill out legal documents. I think I ought to read through it before I sign anything, Mr. Twist," she said with a voice that could freeze even a boiling pot of water.

"Fine, whatever you say Lureen," he replied frustratedly then turned and walked out of her office wondering for the second time that day when she had become such a cold hearted bitch.

Jack had one more stop to make before he left work for home and hopefully this one would be easier then the last but he seriously doubted it.

"I gave her the papers LD," he said walking into his father-in-laws office and closing the door behind him.

"I expect that means you're wantin' to get paid," LD remarked taking a check out of his desk and handing it to Jack. Jack folded it and tucked it into the front pocket of his jeans.

"Deals done. I stay away from Lureen forever." Jack said turning to leave.

"Bobby too." Jack froze and turned back around.

"What?"

"You heard me Rodeo. You have to stay away from Bobby too." Jack cringed at the nickname that LD had given him so long ago.

"You Stupid Son Of A Bitch! That was not part of the deal. I have a right to see him any time I Damn well want to!" Jack had never snapped on his father-in-law before so his outburst on this occasion shocked LD into silence. At realizing this Jack took a breath to calm himself a little. "I want visitation. I ain't asking for much but I wont let ya cut me out of my son's life." LD got his voice back.

"How much are ya askin' for?"

"Every other Christmas, Thanksgivin', and Easter. I also think one ta' two months out of every summer seems fair. What about you?" Jack responded with that stubborn look in his eyes.

"And that's the only way I can get ya gone?"

"The Only way," Jack bluffed.

"Fine," LD gave in. Finally, Jack thought to himself as he opened the door behind him and left the office. He had almost forgotten about the check in his pocket until he got to the truck. After climbing in he took it out and opened it. What he saw caused his jaw to drop. Jack closed his eyes squeezing them shut then slowly opening them again the amount on the check hadn't changed. 70,000 dollars. He'd never seen that much money all at once let alone held it. He knew it would be plenty of money to last him and Ennis a long time and a smile came to his face. Sticking the key in the ignition he started the truck and headed towards home to start packing. As soon as those papers were signed he was leaving for Wyoming. He couldn't wait to see the look on Ennis's face when he got there.

* * *

All right folkks this is my first try at any kind of fan fiction, so I'm trying my best. Review please. Advice, thoughts, feelings, if you like it, or even if you don't for that matter ill take anything. So what do you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank everyone for all of the great reviews. As well as the advice. So heres the latest chapter. I hope you all like it. I'd love more reviews. It's stuff like that keeps me going. Well that and my friend pip3. So here's chapter 2. Enjoy. :)

Chapter 2

Jack spent the time until Bobby got home from school packing. His thoughts going back and forth between Ennis, God he missed him, and how he was going to explain things to Bobby. He decided he'd take him out to eat at his favorite restaurant, The Hitching Post, and break it to him subtlety. How the hell do you have a talk about divorce with an 8 year old? And to make matters worse he was moving 14 hours away so he wouldn't be around as much. At that moment Bobby raced though the front door, throwing his backpack to the floor.

"Dad, you will never guess what happened at school today!"

"Yeah? What happened, Cowboy?" Jack smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Christopher got in a fight with Jacob and he punched him in the face and he gave him a bloody nose and there was blood everywhere! It was SO COOL!

"Wow, was Jacob okay?"

"Yeah, the nurse let him go home early and a bunch of the guys made fun of him cause he started cryin'." Bobby explained.

"Well that wasn't very nice of them. You weren't one of them were you Bobby?" Jack asked, the tone of his voice telling Bobby that he better not have been.

"Shit no Dad. I wouldn't do that to him. Jacobs my friend," Jack looked at shocked.

"Robert James Twist! Where did you learn that phrase from? That's a grown up phase. Not alright for you to use."

"From you, Dad. You say it all the time." Jacks face turned red.

"Well I don't want to hear you say it ever again."

"Does that mean I can't say sure as shit anymore?" Bobby asked.

"That's exactly what it means Cowboy." Jack replied, "So I was thinkin' hows about you and me out to dinner tonight at The Hitchin' Post tonight?"

"Really?" A look of excitement crossed over Bobby's face.

"Really. I'll even take you out for ice cream after." Bobby's smile got even bigger. The happiness in his sons face made Jack hate the news he had to bring to him. A thought of Ennis made him feel a little better, but only a little.

Bobby sat across from Jack at a picnic table in Purgatory Park. (A/N: Yes there really is a park with that name. I swear. It's like 5-10 miles away from my house.) He was holding his ice cream cone, tears running down his cheeks. Jack reached over the table wiping the tears from his son's eyes.

"It's all right. It's all right." He murmured. Bobby only started crying harder.

"Dad I don't want you to go."

"I know you don't," Jack sighed. "And if I could take you with me I would but I can't." He got up and walked around the table placing his around Bobby's shoulder and pulling the boy close to him.

"I love you Bobby. Plus like I said, you'll still get to see me every other holiday and you'll get to come up to Wyoming for a couple months every summer." Bobby hugged his dad and leaned into him.

"I love you too, Dad."

Jack was surprised when he woke up to give Bobby a ride to school the next morning and found the signed divorce papers laying in the pillow next to him. Relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with Lureen again, he climbed out of bed, threw on some clothes and went to wake up Bobby. Jack walked into his son's bedroom, instantly tripping over the new train set he had gotten him for his birthday and catching his footing by stepping on a toy truck.

"Son of a bitch!" He cried out in pain realizing he probably should have turned on the light before entering.

"Son of a bitch, Daaaad you woke me up." Bobby whined, sitting up in bed. Jack flipped on the lights and gave him an annoyed look.

"Robert, what did I tell you about that?"

"Nothing." Bobby said trying to play innocent. "You said I couldn't say shit. You didn't say anythin' about bitch."

"Dammit Bobby! Wait, you can't say that either. Actually, you can't say any of these words; shit, damn, bitch, asshole… you can say ass but only if your talking about a donkey but no hole, slut, whore, hoe, pussy, cunt, cock, cocksucker, anything to do with cock unless you're talking about a rooster, and fuck. Not until you're at least 30… or married. Now get ready for school. I'm taking you today." Bobby was shocked, and then came confusion.

"Dad, you never take me to school." Then it dawned on him and his eyes welled up with tears. "You're leavin' today aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am Cowboy." Jack sat down on the bed next to him.

"Dad, I really don't want you to go. Pleassssse?"

"I know you don't Bobby, but I have to." Jack leaned over and kissed Bobby's forehead then ruffled his hair. "Alright Cowboy," he said standing up and heading towards the door, "start getting ready and I'll come check on you in 20 minutes." He got to the door and paused, hit by an after thought. "Oh and Bobby," he looked over his shoulder at his son, "It's never ok to use the word queer either."

"Okay Dad." At that Jack left the room closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wall, listening carefully to make sure Bobby was getting ready and his heart almost broke as he heard the sobs coming from inside the room. He knew it was going to be hard on Bobby but he couldn't live without Ennis and he hoped his son would someday understand. When he finally heard the scuffling of Bobby getting out of bed and getting his stuff together Jack went into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. He could tell he was definitely going to need it.

Bobby was quieter then usual during breakfast and the ride to school. In fact he didn't say much at all until they pulled into the parking lot of Childress Elementary.

"Dad?" Jack parked the truck and turned to look at him.

"Yeah Bobby?"

"Take me with you. I promise I'll be good. I won't cuss and I'll be better. I promise. Please take me with you." Seeing the hurt and desperation in his son's eyes, Jack really wished he could say yes. He knew that he couldn't though and it tore him apart.

"I wish I could Bobby, I really do, but you know I can't. I love you. You're my only son and I'll miss you but I'm goin' to see you on Christmas. That's the best I can do."

"But Dad, It's so far away."

"Only a couple Cowboy. Time to go into school now." Bobby's hands dug into the seat.

"I'm not going and you can't make me. I'm going with you." Jack let out a frustrated sigh wishing he could bang his into the steering wheel over and over and over again.

"Bobby, you can't. You need to go to school."

"I can go to school in Wyomin'."

"No … you… can't." Jack was starting to get seriously annoyed.

"Why not?" Bobby asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because you can't come!" Jack snapped. "I'm not going to say it again. Don't make me get Mrs. Clemens out here to drag you into class." The stubbornness in Bobby's eyes was gone replaced by hurt. Jack noticed that he looked like he was going to cry again and he instantly felt bad for yelling at him. Taking off his seat he slid across the seat next to his son and gave him a long hug.

"You know I love you right?

"Yeah Dad, I know." He clung to Jack burying his face in his dad's shoulder. Jack kissed the top of his head then pulled back.

"I'll come pick you up for Christmas, okay? I promise." Bobby nodded. "I'll call you once a week to. I'll also call you tomorrow and give you my phone number so you can call me any time you want or need to."

"Okay Dad." He finally opened the door to the truck.

"I love you Bobby."

"I love you too Dad." He said giving Jack one more hug before climbing out and slamming the truck door. Bobby watched his dad drive away tears streaming down his face and unlike other days he didn't care if anyone saw him cry.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this update is so late. Things have been pure and utter chaos between work and school. Just ask Pip3 she knows all about it.

Thanx for even more of the great reviews they are all really apreciated.

Spidersting: Thank you for the advice on my writing its very useful

AngelTalion and crazyfrog: I'm happy you both really like Bobby. There will be more of him later. I promise.

Gilleonnen: Thank you. I'm really flattered.

And all my other reviewers whos names i didn't mention I'll try to get you in later chapters.

Well I hope you all enjoy. :)

Chapter 3

Jack made a quick stop at the lawyer's office to drop off the divorce papers before going home to finish packing. Now that everything seemed to be dealt with he could finally let thoughts of Ennis come freely. First one to slip into his head was their first night "together" and a grin came to his lips. As his memories came with vivid detail, he felt his hardening cock fighting for room. Walking into the bathroom he started the shower, turning it to warm, and then started to undress. He stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down his body, his hand moving down to where his erect member was begging to be touched. He ran his thumb over the head, already feeling the moisture forming and moaned with pleasure. Thinking of Ennis's hand stroking him, he felt himself get harder. Jack slid his hand to the base of it and started to stroke, his hips bucking, the mixture of water and pre-cum enabling his hand to move faster with each stroke. Ennis, Ennis, Ennis, his mind kept repeating. Ennis kissing you. Ennis's hand stroking you. Ennis thrusting into you. Ennis's cock buried deep in you, filling you. Jack's groans and moans got louder, reverberating against the bathroom tiles. The thoughts and memories kept coming, his hand moving faster and harder. With his other hand he stroked a finger over his puckered opening and groaned even louder as he slipped it inside, followed soon after by another. He could tell he was getting close as the pressure continued to build up. With one final stroke, hips thrusting to meet his hand he came crying out Ennis's name. Jack finished taking his shower, then turned it off and grabbed a towel, drying himself off as he stepped out.

After getting dressed again Jack threw the rest of his belongings into a box and loaded everything into his truck. He walked through the house one more time to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. That was when he remembered the pictures on his desk, Bobby and him on Bobby's first birthday, Bobby on his first day of kindergarten, and finally one he had taken of Bobby at the beach last summer, grabbing them and his truck keys and he was finally ready to go.

As soon as he pulled out of the driveway Jack started searching for his cigarettes, soon realizing he was completely out. Noticing that he only had a half a tank of gas left in the truck as well he decided he should probably make a quick stop at the Gas & Go before leaving.

The whole way to Wyoming, Jack played multiple scenarios through his mind of what could happen when he arrived without giving Ennis notice.

Ennis hated surprises, he knew that, but this had to be different. Would he embrace Jack with a passionate fire like the first time Jack had ever visited him after four years of separation? Would he turn him away, saying that it could never work between two guys?

He had nowhere else to go if Ennis shot him down. Sure, he had money…, LD had made sure of that, but no plans for the future unless Ennis was in them.

So when Jack finally passed the Riverton city limits sign, he felt as if he'd develop an ulcer from all his worries. He felt his blood pressure rise and the adrenaline pump through his veins as he finally pulled into Ennis's long driveway. Parking the truck next to the house, Jack climbed out taking a quick look around.

He liked this place. Much better than that apartment over the laundromat. Much more like Ennis. Just the bare necessities. A sparse, shack like house with nothing extra for looks. He smiled nervously. Looking over at Ennis's truck, he saw Ennis standing there looking at him. Jack stood anxiously.

"I got your message about the divorce." He paused watching Ennis's face, "… I guess I figured since…"

"Jack, hang on. Uh… these are my daughters here." Ennis gestured to his own truck, interrupting Jack before he could accidentally spill the beans to them about their relationship. Jack walked towards him a million looks crossed his face that Ennis couldn't read, but the one he didn't miss was the hurt he saw in Jack's eyes. He met Jack half way and gave him a hug slapping him on the back. Jack relaxing a little hugged him back. Ennis looked over his shoulder towards his truck and when he was sure neither of the girls could see them he gave Jack a quick hard kiss. Jack kissed him back, relaxed even more, only to tense up again when Ennis looked over his shoulder and asked, "What's up with all the boxes?" Jack looked back at his truck, over at Ennis's, back at his, and then back at Ennis's.

"Lureen and I got a divorce." Ennis took a step back. Jack shivered from the loss of contact and extra body heat. His hear like it had stopped beating while he waited for a reaction to his news.

"Well bud, that's the best news I've heard since me and Almas got divorced." Ennis said with a smile. As he walked over to his truck Jack followed unable to hide his grin at Ennis's response. "Jack I'd like you to meet my daughters. This heres Francine," he said gesturing to the younger one, "and Alma Jr. Girls, this is Jack Twist."

"Hi, Mr. Twist," the replied in unison.

"Hi. It's nice to finally meet you two. You're daddy talks about you all the time on our fishin' trips." Both girls looked confused. Both of them knew their daddy was a man of few words so hearing that he talked about them all the time was a hard concept for them to grasp.

"I missed my time with 'em last month cause of the round up … so I can't skip out on them this month…" Ennis shifted from one foot to the other, awkwardly.

"Oh…" Jack felt a small stab of hurt. "I understand. Ya got yer girls and…"

"Well, uh do ya wanna come along? I'm sure… I'm pretty sure they won't mind none."

"I'd like that… If it's ok with them of course. If not I just stay here and unpack." Jack sounded worried.

"Girls?" Ennis opened the door to the truck. "Do you mind if Jack here comes horseback riding then out to dinner with us?" He was hoping they wouldn't. He had missed Jack like hell since their last fishing trip but he wasn't about to give up the little time he had with his daughters if they weren't comfortable with someone else coming with. Especially when he knew he was going to see that someone the moment he got home if they weren't.

"But Daddyyy, it was just supposed to be the three of us." Francine whined. Junior pinched her. Unlike her sister she'd noticed the slight that had come over Ennis the moment Jack had shown up. He seemed happier than he had been in a long time.

"It's ok with me Daddy." she said ignoring Francine's dirty looks. Ennis looked over at Francine.

"I guess its ok." she muttered continuing to glare at Junior. When she saw her daddy light up, Junior knew she had made the right decision.

More reveiws please like I've said before it's part of what keeps me motivated. Not all but deffinetly part.


	4. Chapter 4

All right everyone here it is. don't know if this one took as long as the last one to update if it did I'm sorry working as fast as I can.

Thanx again for all the reviews.

A Horse Called Hwin, Yellow Jersey Girl, Frek, HorseriderTheVisionary- I really appreciate it.

Same goes for all the other reviewers I haven't mentioned. As well as all of the people who haven't reviewed andhave still been reading and enjoying it.

Chapter 4

After horseback riding and finding out that Jack hadn't had much to eat since he left Texas Ennis offered to take them all to dinner at the Knife and Fork. Francine started whining about an upset stomach so they dropped her off at Alma's and the three of them went to the restaurant. As soon as they got there they got a booth against the back wall, Ennis sitting next to Junior causing Jack to have the other side all to himself. Junior didn't pay much attention to the conversation. She was taken with watching her father's mannerisms and how he interacted with Jack.

Her father was usually a very closed off man, but with Jack there was Jack there was no hesitation or drawing back. Small things like the touch of a hand or a secret glance at each other. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him like this. For that matter, she wasn't sure she ever had. Not with her mom or anyone else. She liked this side of her dad and hoped with Jack around she would see more of it.

* * *

After dinner they dropped Junior off at Alma's and decided to head back home. 'Home,' Jack smiled, he liked the sound of that. Jack rested his hand on Ennis's knee, drawing circles with his thumb. Ennis took his eyes off the road for a second to look over at him and smiled then went back to watching where he was going. 

"I need to use your phone to call Bobby when we get home. I'll pay the long distance charges but I promised him I'd call him today." Ennis placed his hand on top Jack's squeezing it gently in his.

"Ya' don't need to pay. I understand your need in' ta call and talk ta him." Ennis pulled into the driveway and parked the truck.

"You go make your phone call. I'll start unloadin' some of the boxes from your truck."

"Thank you," Jack unbuckled his seat belt and leaned towards Ennis pressing his lips gently against his in a kiss that started out soft and sweet, but quickly changed to hot and passionate when Jack nipped at Ennis's bottom lip and then ran his tongue over it soothingly. As he reached for the other man's seat belt Ennis pulled back and looked around panicky.

"We can't do this out here Jack. Someone could drive by. As if to prove the point a white truck passed by the house.

"Okay," Jack looked out the window to make sure no one else was coming then gave Ennis one last brief kiss before leaving the truck and entering the house to make his phone call.

Ennis overheard bits and pieces of Jack's conversation as he carried boxes into the house.

"Did you get your homework done before you went to Jacob's house?" There was a pause. "I know it's hard, Cowboy, but you need to finish it," another pause. "I know you don't want to but you can't keep putting it off till the last minuet. Bobby put your mama on the phone." Jack let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back against the counter. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his pointer finger, willing away the headache that was already starting to form. "Lureen you know he has trouble with his homework. Then why are you letting him go hang out with friends before he gets it done?" Ennis put down the box he was carrying. "So then help him with it!" Jack pushed himself off the counter and started pacing. "For Christ's sake Lureen! I don't care how much work ya' got, he's your son! The tutor says …….. Yes she does damn it! Just cause you don't want to talk about it doesn't mean he don't have it." Ennis walked up behind him laying a hand on his shoulder. Jack felt some of the anger and frustrations leave his body. He took a breath in, slowly releasing it. "Just put Bobby back on." Ennis pulled Jack back against his chest, wrapped one arm around his waist, and then rested his chin on Jack's shoulder. "So Bobby did you have fun at Jacob's? …….. Isn't he lucky." Jack laughed, leaning back into Ennis. "We'll see. You going to start doing your homework and studying? ...Then we'll see, no promises though. But anyway, I miss you and I love you Bobby but I really have to go. Love ya. Make sure to keep doing your homework... Soon, I promise...Bye." Jack turned around in Ennis's arms and reached behind him to hang up the phone. "Thank you. I really needed that." His hand moved up to stroke the back of Ennis's neck before moving to the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss. When he broke off he rested his forehead against Ennis's. "I could defiantly get used to this." Jack took a step back and then turned and went to the fridge to grab them each a beer. "So how much is left in the truck?" he asked trying to concentrate on the situation at hand rather than how much he wanted to go back to kissing Ennis.

He wasn't sure why but for some reason he couldn't seem to ever get enough of Ennis. Being here with him, knowing that he didn't have to go back to that lie of a marriage he'd been living. It just didn't seem real.

"Couple more boxes." Ennis answered taking the beer that was being offered to him and quickly drank it down.

* * *

After the rest of the boxes had been unloaded Jack went and collapsed on the couch while Ennis went into the kitchen to get them beers. When he got back he found Jack fast asleep. He looked so young and innocent when he was asleep Ennis thought as he stood there watching him. He knew how tired Jack had to be from the drive as well as everything else that had happened that day so he decided to let him sleep. Grabbing a blanket, he laid it over Jack and then over and kissed his before going to sit in an arm chair across the room. He took a swig from one of the bottles he was holding, setting the other one on one of the boxes. Ennis knew Alma probably wasn't going to be happy with the situation but he didn't really care at this point. She wasn't happy with him in general these days, hadn't been for a while. He wouldn't admit it out loud and if asked he'd deny it but he had hoped something like this would happen when he sent the postcard about the divorce. His heart had skipped a beat when he had looked over to see who see who had pulled into his driveway and saw that it was Jack standing there. God only knew he wanted to give Jack a much better greeting then he had and if the girls hadn't been there he defiantly would have. Thing is he didn't get to see them often enough as is and he couldn't give up his time with them when he did get it. He reached for the second beer slammed it down before standing up and walking over to Jack. Kissing his forehead one more time, Ennis walked into his room and changed into his pajama pants then crawled into bed, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Ok. I promise to have chapter 5 up soon. I also promise that it will have hot, steamy parts and plenty of them. Heres the deal though I need at least 5 reviews beforeI post it. Sorry if that sounds mean I'm really not trying to be. I just need a little help sometimes and the reviews really do help. I swear. Thank you. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Really sorry it took so long to update. Well... I thought I'd have plenty of time to finish this chapter before 5 reviews came in ... but then the sex just got out of hand. Before long I was writing, Pip3 was writing, then we were writing each others chapters (yeah she helped a lot on this chapter) and it was just sex, sex, sex! So here it finally is. I hope you all enjoy it a lot.

Chapter 5

Ennis had him pinned against the wall unable to move, not that Jack was complaining. Ennis's lips claiming his with a desperate hunger that sent waves of ecstasy through Jack's body straight to his groin causing Jack to groan at the mix of sensations. At this Ennis took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Jack's mouth and stroking it against his. Jack moaned, his own tongue moving back against Ennis's in a battle. He bit back a groan of disappointment when Ennis broke off the kiss, only to have a different one ripped from him when Ennis's hand started to stroke his denim clad erection.

"Mine." Ennis ground out in a whisper. He nipped Jack's earlobe then moved on to place a line of kisses along his jaw before starting to kiss and suck at his neck, leaving a couple hickies that would definitely be there for a couple days at least.

"You bet…" Jack gasped out, "All Yours." Ennis's lips moved back to Jacks in a hard, bruising kiss. As the kiss continued Jack could feel how turned on Ennis was getting by the rock hard trying to push its way out. Jack reached down and unbuttoned and pulled down Ennis's pants.

"No drawers." Jack grinned.

"Easy access." Ennis explained as he got to work on Jack's pants. After freeing Jack's dick from its constraints, he began to stoke it. He took the pre-cum leaking from the tip and licked it from his fingers staring at Jack. Then he moved closer, rubbing his body up against Jack's, grinding his own hardness up against Jack's. Jack bucked his hips…… and fell off the couch.

He opened his eyes with a disappointed groan and pushed himself up onto his elbows. Jack looked around the room realizing he must have fallen asleep on Ennis's couch and from how dark it was outside he had probably been asleep for a while. Sitting up the rest of the way he noticed the blanket lying on the floor next to him and guessed that that was probably Ennis's doing. His thoughts going back to the dream, he realized he was still incredibly turned on. Looking down he noticed the erection still at full force in his jeans with no where to go. He grinned as an idea came to him.

Jack stood up grabbing the blanket off and threw it on the couch. He walked over to Ennis's room, opening the door quietly, and then went in closing it just as quietly behind him. Quickly getting undressed, he threw his clothes in a pile on the floor and climbed into bed with Ennis. He slid across the bed and spooned up behind Ennis, his hard cock pressing against Ennis's ass. He put his arm around Ennis, his hand stoking Ennis's chest and down his stomachs towards the top of his pants. As he started kissing Ennis's neck Ennis moved away from him a little.

"Not tonight Alma. I've got a headache." Jack backed off a little, stifling a small chuckle.

"Good thing I ain't Alma. I sure hope she ain't got herself one of these." Jack pushed his dick against Ennis to make his point.

"Jack fuckin' Twist." Ennis mumbled grin spreading across his face as the sleep left his brain. He turned to face Jack but before he could completely turn over Jack had him on his back and was straddling his hips.

"The one and only." He said leaning down to kiss Ennis hard, running his tongue along Ennis's bottom lip.

"Well someone's sure happy to see me." Ennis said against Jack's lips.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Jack ground his erection against Ennis's as he sucked at Ennis's bottom lip then proceeded to thrust his tongue between Ennis's lips and into his awaiting mouth. Ennis responded by letting his own tongue run along Jack's buck teeth and then expertly wrapping his tongue around Jack's and letting go. He pulled away and grinned slightly at Jack.

"Wanna come inside?" He asked. Jack got his meaning and his face lit up. Ennis had to be in a particularly good mood to offer to be the bottom.

"God yes." He groaned kissing Ennis's neck, directly beneath his jaw. His lips worked their way down Ennis's neck as his hands went straight to the waist band of the pajama pants that, for a reason beyond them Ennis still had on. Realizing he was kind of in the way of making progress in getting the pants off, Jack moved down Ennis's body so that he was straddling Ennis's thighs instead. Jack nipped Ennis's collar bone, sucking and running his tongue over the spot, leaving a mark that he knew a shirt would easily hide. Jack pulled Ennis's pants down over his hips causing Ennis to groan as his hardened member was finally released from its constraints. Jack quickly removed Ennis's pants the rest of the way before bring his head down towards Ennis's groin area. He lowered himself and ran his from the tip to the base and then swirled his tongue over Ennis's sensitive balls, making the man jump a little. Ennis's breath hitched and he made a gulping noise before he was able to speak. Jack enjoyed the reaction that he'd caused.

"No." Jack paused at that wondering if he'd heard right and feeling a jab of hurt that maybe Ennis didn't like it … or him.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"You. Want you." Ennis said. He loved what Jack had been doing down there but wanted this to no just be about him. He had been a selfish lover to Alma and wanted to make Jack feel all the pleasures he knew he felt while with Jack. He'd meant it when he'd asked Jack to come in and he wanted Jack to fuck him. He needed to feel Jack inside him as if they were one person.

He reached for Jack and pulled him close, kissing him forcefully on his head and taking in the scent of his hair.

"Fuck me, Jack. I need you." He ground out in his gravelly voice. Jack needed no other encouragement then that. Ennis turned around getting on his hands and knees, making himself accessible to Jack. Jack leaned over him kissing Ennis's shoulder blade, breathing against the back of his neck, Ennis shivered with anticipation. Jack's mouth was next to his ear now.

"I want to see you." Ennis looked over his shoulder confused. Jack rolled Ennis back onto his back. "I want to be able to look into your eyes when I'm thrusting into you. I want to see the passion in your eyes. See the way your face changes when I'm buried deep inside you." Though he may never say it, Jack knew that the look in Ennis's eyes was love, pure and true. Jack put one of Ennis's legs over his shoulder and slid his hand up Ennis's thigh bringing out a moan from the other man. He leaned into Ennis stretching his leg further, and brought his face down to kiss Ennis. His hands wondered to Ennis's butt while he kept him busy. He gently reached a finger into the tight hole, making Ennis jerk a little and gasp.

"More…" He moaned. Jack obliged, reaching a second finger in and relaxing the hole open even more. Pulling back up, Jack used his free hand to place Ennis's other leg over his second shoulder and slid his hand up Ennis's thigh like he had on the previous one. The combination of Jack's fingers inside of him and Jack's hand moving up Ennis's leg caused Ennis's hips to buck and a groan of pleasure to come from deep inside of him.

"Jaa….." Ennis couldn't even finish Jack's name, his mouth just wouldn't work properly. Jack grinned, loving the fact that he could drive Ennis wild like that. He loved looking at Ennis's eyes glazed with passion and lust. He took his fingers out, making Ennis almost whimper at the emptiness. Jack quickly prepared his dick and entered, Ennis yelping at the sudden combination of pain and bliss.

Desperate with desire, Ennis tried to push against Jack, pushing Jacks dick in further. Jack put his hands on Ennis's hips, trying to hold him still.

"Unless ya' want to be over real quick ya got to stop wiggling." Ennis obediently forced himself to stop moving and let Jack start a rhythm. Jack thrust into him fast, then slowly pulled out, driving Ennis crazy from the friction as well as the mix in speeds. Jack's hands slid up his stomach, stroking it, loving the way Ennis inhaled sharply when Jack's thumb brushed his nipple. Ennis gasped when Jack pinched the hardened bud, his hips bucking, his eyes rolling back into his eyes and he let them close. Jack thrust into Ennis harder and faster. When he saw Ennis's eyes shut he paused, dragging a groan from Ennis.

"Are ya tryin' to kill me?" Ennis asked opening his eyes.

"What would be the fun in that? Now that I finally got ya all to myself, I plan on keeping ya around for a long time." Jack pulled back slightly and thrust back into Ennis hard directly hitting his prostate.

"OH GOD." Ennis bit his bottom lip as Jack started to build up a rhythm again continually hitting his mark with each thrust. Ennis grasped at the bed sheets pulling them off the corners of the bed and letting his legs slip from Jacks shoulders. Every part of his body felt on fire and with every thrust that Jack made, Jacks arms would brush the sensitive skin of his sides.

"Jack… Jack. C'mere…" He gasped out, bringing his hands to Jacks shoulders and pulling him close, Jack never losing pace. Ennis felt muscles in Jack's back tense up as he came inside of Ennis. The sheer bliss of that feeling sent Ennis over the edge and he came with a grunt and a sigh. Jack collapsed next to Ennis on the bed, then after a moment rolled over onto his back. He slid up into somewhat of a sitting position against the pillows at the head of the bed and pulled Ennis back against him before reaching for the pack of cigarettes on the nightstand. He lit one up and passed it over to Ennis before lighting up another one for himself. Jack inhaled deeply slowly exhaling through his nose as he absent mindedly ran his hand up and down Ennis's arm. Ennis turned his head a little, looking up at Jack.

"What's on your mind?" Ennis asked. Jack looked down at him and smiled.

"I know I didn't mention it earlier but I've missed you a lot." Ennis let out a kind of a snort at this, taking a hit off his cigarette.

"I could tell. Now what else is on your mind?" Jack smiled again. For some reason Ennis could always tell when something was bugging him.

"It's Bobby. Just kinda worried about him I guess." Jack let his head rest back against the headboard, his hand still rubbing Ennis's arm. "Not sure Lureen can handle takin' care of him on her own. She's never home. For Christ sake, I feel like I did most of the raisin' of him the last eight years. But LD sure as hell wouldn't let me bring him with me. Probably try and turn Bobby against me be my guess."

"I member ya sayin' somethin' about dyslexia or somethin'. That still causin' him problems?" Ennis yawned, curling into Jack a little more.

"Lureen don't wanna talk about it. Don't wanna admit that admit any child of hers could have a learnin' disability. It was struggle enough gettin' her to agree to a tutor." Jack took one last puff from his cigarette before snubbing out both his and Ennis's in the ashtray sitting next to the pack on the nightstand. Noticing that Ennis had fallen asleep, Jack moved so he was lying down. He'd wait to talk about the money LD had given him as well as everything else until tomorrow. Smiling to himself, Jack pulled Ennis in closer nuzzling Ennis's hair and deeply inhaling Ennis's scent, finally falling asleep a few moments later.

* * *

So what do you think? Was it worth the wait? Reviews are liked if you have time. Will update as soon as possible. 


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it. I hope you all keep enjoying it.

Here it is the next awaited chapter...

Chapter 6

Jack woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and bacon wafting in from the kitchen. He reached over and felt the empty space beside him. Jack rolled over sticking his nose into the pillow, taking in Ennis's scent before climbing out of bed and throwing on his jeans from the night before. Walking towards the kitchen, he saw Ennis standing at the stove cooking.

"Mornin' Tiger." Jack said walking over to him and wrapping his arms around Ennis's waist, not paying attention to his surroundings. Jack became confused when Ennis stiffened up and took a step towards the stove breaking the contact. Jack flinched when he heard someone behind them clear their throat. Oh shit, his mind screamed at him. Turning around he found Alma looking at him from the dining room table. Her arms were crossed defensively over her chest.

"Well…. I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind takin' the girls this weekend so Monroe and I could go out of town. Obviously you already have plans." Jack's face turned beat red. Turning away from the condescending look, he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. "So Texans do drink coffee." Alma said sarcastically causing Jack even more confusion. Ennis changed subjects immediately.

"I don't mind takin' the girls." Alma looked back and forth between Ennis and Jack.

"No, that's fine." She said coldly. "I don't want to interrupt your _fishin _trip. I'll just see if my sister can watch 'em for the weekend." Jack heard the disgust in Alma's voice and saw the hurt in Ennis's eyes from it, so he decided to step in.

"We ain't goin' fishin' this weekend, ma'am… So the girls are plenty welcome here."

"All the same, I'm sure you boys will want you're… alone time." Alma stood and started walking towards the door. "My sister really won't mind. It's not like she hasn't done it a lot before." Ennis flinched at this and went back to cooking.

"If'n you don't want the girls around me you might as well just say so." Alma turned back around to look at him inhaling deeply and let the breath out on a frustrated sigh.

"Fine I'll drop 'em off on Friday after school." She turned back around to leave letting the door slam shut behind her. Jack took a sip from his coffee. Walking up behind Ennis, Jack placed a hand on his shoulder that Ennis cringed away from. Jack quickly removed it and went to sit at the table. Ennis finished the bacon and threw it and some toast on a couple of plates. What he saw when he turned to put the food on the table made him feel like he had just been sucker punched in the stomach, leaving him feeling wracked with guilt. Jack sat there staring into his looking like a kid who had just been told there is no Santa. Jack didn't look up when Ennis set the plates down. Ennis sat in the chair near Jack, looking at him. Ennis leaned forward using a finger under Jacks chin to push his head up to get Jack's eyes to meet his.

"I'm sorry." Ennis leaned in softly pressing his lips against Jack's and then slowly pulling back. "I know it wasn't your fault. I just wasn't prepared for Alma ta find out 'bout us so soon. Specially not like that."

"She's bound to find out, Ennis… unless ya thought ya could actually keep this a secret." Jack said turning his eyes back down to the table.

"Don't see why not… still don't, I guess. She don't really know nothin'. Bet we could convince her same as always… just a friend. An' the girls are too young to figure anythin'. We could still keep it goin'." Ennis shrugged casually taking a bite out of his toast.

"Ennis, I don't know what ya were listenin' to just then… but she knows. Did ya hear the way she said 'fishin'? Ennis, she's known a long time I s'pect."

"Eat your food." Ennis ignored the argument and shoved the other plate to Jack. Jack looked at the plate

"Toast an' bacon? No eggs or nothin'?"

"Eat what ya got or make somethin' yerself." Ennis grumbled, having a feeling where this was going.

"You just don't even wanna try to make eggs anymore just cuz ya can't make em right." Jack laughed.

"They either get to runny or the yolk gets hard. You want eggs the kitchen is open to ya."

"There's somthin' I need ta tell ya." Jack said with a straight face. Not being able to hold it very long he broke into a grin. "I never much liked eggs." Ennis smirked and popped a piece of bacon into his mouth. "There really is somethin' I need to tell ya bout though. Ya remember how I told ya LD would practically pay me to leave Lureen?" Ennis nodded. "Well he did give me some."

"Okay." Ennis said, taking another bite from his toast. "How much?"

"70,000." Ennis inhaled sharply forgetting about the toast in his mouth. A coughing fit and watering eyes startled Jack. "Jesus, Ennis!" He brought his arm back and slapped the other man hard on his back, producing a gulping noise and a groan.

"Hard enough, Jack?" Ennis croaked sarcastically clearing his throat to ease the scratchiness left behind. Jack handed Ennis his coffee and stood up to grab another cup. Jack sat back down looking at Ennis.

"You ok now?" Ennis nodded taking a sip of coffee.

"Ya did say 70,000, right?" Jack nodded giving Ennis a few minutes to take this information in while he ate his breakfast.

"What did ya have in mind for it?" Ennis asked. Jack looked up from his now empty plate.

"Was thinkin' of usin' some of it for a down payment on house. Somethin' with a couple extra rooms for the kids." Ennis thought about this for a moment.

"Not a bad idea. Saw a place for sale not far from here. How exactly was ya planin' on us makin' payments though? I barely make enough to pay the child support and keep myself in this place."

"I won't be livin' off ya, Ennis. I was thinkin' of usin' the rest of the money to open a business of my own. Maybe get a business loan If'n I need it."

"What kind of business did ya have in mind?" Ennis asked.

"Well maybe a bar." Jack looked unsure. Ennis leaned towards him giving him a quick reassuring kiss.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. A couple of the guys at the ranch was complainin' about their usual one gettin' closed down."

"Thank you." Jack kissed Ennis again, and then stood up to take the plates to the sink. Jack felt Ennis's arms slip around his waist. Ennis nuzzled Jacks neck, inhaling deeply. A shiver ran through Jack's body when he felt Ennis's mouth right next to his ear.

"You smell real good this mornin'." Ennis whispered, nipping at Jack's earlobe.

"So do you." Jack groaned turning and pushing Ennis towards the bedroom.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. More reveiws welcome if you have the time and energy. :) :) :)

More to come soon I promise.


End file.
